Lost, Together
by iorwen
Summary: Jack and Juliet both made it off the island and both are on a downward spiral. Comforting each other, will it lead to salvation or self destruction? Warning drug use and sex.


Title: Lost,Together

Rating: R for drug use and sexual encounter

Pair: Jack/Juliet

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or these characters

Author's Note: Continuation from previous fic Happiness Is A Warm Gun

His mouth was like a prayer asking for absolution as his tongue swept across her skin. Juliet arched, accepting his offering, pushing his dirty denim jacket off his shoulders and hearing it hit the floor of her bedroom with a thump. Jack's hands sought solace as they roamed her now frail body, he begged for forgiveness as he lay between her thighs. Her fingers curled into his hair, tugging him back so he could look into her faded blue eyes.

"It wasn't just your choice, not just your lie," she said and ran her cool palm down the side of his tired face. His chocolate brown eyes softened and he kissed her forehead sweetly before sitting up on the bed. He sighed and hung his head low. Juliet sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. She was itching and judging by his trembling hands, so was he.

"Do you have anything?" she asked him. He shook his head no.

"Nothing?" she said pleadingly.

Jack leaned over the side of the bed and pulled his jacket up. Digging into the pocket he pulled his bottle of oxycodone out. The lone pill rattled like a hymn of hope and despair. 

….

Juliet laughed and the sound brought tears to Jack Shephard's eyes. He laughed too.

"Don't or I won't be able to do this," he said still chuckling.

"You're a world class spinal surgeon, surely you can cut a pill in half," Juliet kidded, her feet tucked under her, leaning over him as he placed the little white pill on top of an outdated fashion magazine.

"Actually, I haven't performed a surgery in a long while," he said sadly, the knife shaking slightly in his right hand. She held the magazine steady against the pale yellow comforter.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said quietly. He acknowledged her regret with a quiet nod.

"Here," he said.

Juliet arched her brow at him, "Your half's bigger."

Jack sighed and switched. "Here then," he said holding the piece out for her to take. Juliet closed her eyes and opened her mouth and waited. He slipped the drug onto her tongue, her lips closing around his finger, holding it there and sucking slightly.

"Juliet," he whispered before she pulled him back to her, falling against the pillows together. He swallowed his half before undressing, letting her see what had become of him. Alcohol and guilt had softened his body but his arms were still strong as he pulled her summer dress off her. She had grown thing, lost some of her womanly curves but he still sucked in his breath at her nakedness.

Jack's kisses were warm and wet, his hands sliding softly up her thighs.

"Jack," she breathed out as his lips went over one of her hardened nipples. His beard scratched her skin, bringing her to life.

"Jack," she moaned and he moaned back.

"No Jack," she said pulling at his shoulders, "I need to feel it, I need you to."

"Huh?" he asked in confusion. He always knew what her body needed before, back on the island, instinctively. He looked perplexed.

"Use your teeth," she told him before guiding his head back to her breast.

He understood. She needed him to be rougher, more aggressive. The drugs, the pain, it all numbed her. Numbed him too.

Jack raked his front teeth across the tip of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Her cries pushed him on and he nipped his way down her body, opening her legs and biting, sucking the delicate skin of the inside of her thighs. Juliet grew wet, aching to be filled by the man she thought had forgotten her once they left the island.

When he entered her it was like a hallelujah. Like a miracle had occurred. Because neither of them believed in a reconnection. Not with each other, not with anything. Her body tightened around him as he thrust in and out, counting the sounds of the head board hitting the wall.

"One, two, three," he said to himself, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He tried to hold on for her even though his body was screaming to explode.

"It's okay Jack," she said, her hands down his back, pushing his buttocks down, pushing him deeper inside her.

"Let go Jack," she said.

He came with a grunt and a sob, whimpering into her hair as she continued to buck up, using his limp body till she reached her own pleasure. He let her dig her nails into his biceps, holding himself up on his elbows as she rode him whilst still beneath him. Her wet hair clung to her face; her teeth bit her bottom lip till she came, his eyes watching her face the whole time.

Juliet laughed again, finally letting go of him and allowing Jack to slide to the side of her. She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her damp body. She reached for Jack's hand and he let her take it, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Together," she said.

"Yes," he answered, "Together."

Lost, together.


End file.
